The Way the Future Unfolds (Discontinued)
by DivergentDemigod42
Summary: Even after two years, Piper McLean would have never imagined falling in love with Leo Valdez. Previously known as Two Years Ago. Discontinued, adopted by AbbytheDivergentDemigod.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I am BACK with a new Liper fanfic!**

**Wait, I'm _back_?**

**I was never really gone ...**

**You may be wondering what happened to my other Liper fanfic, _Taught to Never Give Up._ I simply ran into a bit of writer's block, but I will continue it. Just reading some other fanfics for inspiration.**

**Meanwhile, I came up with this idea. After the war with Gaea, Jason chose Reyna. Piper left CHB (she wasn't completely heartbroken, she just wanted to try something new) and enrolled into Johnson's School for the Performing Arts, a boarding high school in Florida. Don't judge me on the name, I may or may not change it later. Anyway, Piper is now a seventeen-year-old following in her father's footsteps. Meaning, she is an actress. Everybody knows who her father is at this point, and she's fine with that. Tristan even comes by every once in a while. There is one mortal OC, Jessica. Piper's roommate. Not too big of a character, though, just pops up here and there. Oh, and thanks to Jess (Jessica's nickname, if you couldn't tell), Piper's hair is now even and she has a sense of fashion. Again, I may change that later.**

**Anyway, the rest of the Seven come to visit her. Jason's still dating Reyna, blah blah blah, and Calypso doesn't exist. So in comes the Leo and stuff. Yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Disclaimers:<strong>

**1) I am not a guy. Nor am I a ginormous troll. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**2) Don't know anything about high school. However, this is a school of my own imagination, so I could theoretically give them nap time and mushed peaches.**

* * *

><p>"<em>PIPER<em>!"

Piper jumped and fell off the top bunk, crashing onto the floor with a groan. "What the heck, Jess?"

"Sorry." Jessica smiled sheepishly. She sat on her bed, the bottom bunk, her black hair falling over her shoulders. She was dressed in a baggy Mickey Mouse sweater and short denim shorts with black Converse sneakers. She was pretty, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Thanks for helping me up," Piper grumbled, pushing herself off the ground and pulling her hair out of the messed up ponytail she had slept in. Jess giggled.

"Well, I didn't wake you up for nothing. Let's go grab some breakfast, I hear they're running low on chocolate chip waffles so I'd really like to get a few before they run out, but Starbucks is open too, so maybe-"

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Piper quickly went into the bathroom and changed into something she wouldn't normally wear: a white blouse, brown leather jacket with matching knee boots, dark blue skinny jeans, and dangly gold earrings.

Thanks to Jess, Piper's hair was now even and curled half the time. She even had a minor sense of fashion. Still, she refused to wear any makeup.

Despite that, Piper couldn't believe what had gotten into her. She was getting closer and closer to an actual daughter of Aphrodite each day, and she was actually pretty scared.

"Whoa, Piper, you're a knockout." Jess grinned at her, and Piper flinched.

_You're a knockout._

Jason had said that once.

Jason, the boy who left her for Reyna two years ago.

Piper shouldn't have been mad. Reyna was to Jason what Annabeth was to Percy.

Nevertheless, Piper thought that, as a daughter of Aphrodite, she was supposed to be the dumper, not the dumpee.

All right, now she was _seriously _scared.

"Piper?" Jess said. "You okay?"

Piper nodded her head, gulping. "Erm, yeah, I'm good."

Jess raised an eyebrow, but shouldered her bag and stood up, sticking her keys to the dorm into her pocket. Piper grabbed her bag and followed Jess out of their dorm, locking the door.

"Sooo ... you meet anybody?" Jess asked as they walked out of their dorm building.

"... huh?"

"Like ... did you find a guy, or ..." Jess said awkwardly.

"No!" Piper said rather loudly, earning another raised eyebrow from Jess.

"Why so defensive?"

Piper sighed. "Well, you know that my last relationship didn't go well, Jason ended up-"

"Hold up," Jess said, holding up a hand. "I actually don't 'know.' Who's this Jason dude?"

Piper ran a hand through her hair and stared off. "It's complicated."

Jess stared at Piper, seemingly contemplated on something. Then her face brightened.

"Hey! Waffles!" She exclaimed perkily, grabbing Piper's wrist and pulling her the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

"Bipolar much ..." Piper muttered, smiling as she shook her head.

While an overly-excited Jess order two chocolate chip waffles, Piper ditched her to go to the Starbucks they had on campus. She got an iced vanilla latte and a blueberry scone. She finished the latter immediately and sipped on her latte as she walked out of Starbucks, putting on her sunglasses.

Jess was waiting at the entrance of a cafeteria, a half-eaten waffle in her hand. She was glaring at Piper and tapping her foot angrily.

"Thanks for ditching me."

"Thanks for helping me up," Piper replied, smirking. Jess blinked, but the corners of her lips turned upward and she began to crack up with Piper.

Piper clutched her stomach as she brought her left wrist closer to her face, checking her watch. "Dang. I need to go check out my textbooks before class starts."

Jess nodded. "See ya."

"Bye." Piper walked off, her mahogany curls bouncing with each step. She was about halfway to the office **(A/N Library? Whatever) **when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh gods, sorry!"

Hold up, _gods_?

Piper looked up. A familiar-looking boy with messy blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a little scar above his lip was holding out his hand.

_Holy Hera._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for cliffies XD<strong>

**The next chapter should come really soon. If not tomorrow ...**

**Sorry, this chapter was really short and it sucked :) I wrote half of it at 12:00 in the morning ... I was bored and I couldn't sleep ...**

**Anyway, yeah. Review, follow, favorite, it means a lot. And keep an eye out for a new chapter on _Taught to Never Give Up_!_  
><em>**

**~ DivergentDemigod42**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Not in the mood to create a totally fantabulous disclaimer. :P**

* * *

><p>Piper took Jason's hand quickly, pulling herself up. She brushed off her jeans and straightened.<p>

"Are you okay?" Jason asked with a worried expression. _He's so cute ..._

Piper mentally cursed.

"Erm, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can buy you something like a-"

"_JASON_!" A familiar voice screamed. Piper's eyes widened behind her sunglasses. It was-

"Reyna, my girlfriend," Jason apologized. Piper almost frowned; Jason was _still_ dating Reyna, after two years. "She's a bit cranky from the trip over here. We flew over to Long Island from San Francisco, and we just touched down here from Long Island."

"Ah." Piper nodded.

"Jason Grace, by the way." Jason held out his hand, and Piper shook it, thinking up a fake name as fast as she could.

"Rebecca Jones. May I ask ... why are you here, exactly?"

Jason sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Well, you see, my friend Leo ... he misses his best friend. Hasn't seen her in two years, and we heard she went here. Leo pretty much grabbed me and some other friends and shoved us onto a plane. Um ... do you know her? Her name is Piper McLean."

"Nope. I've heard of her before, though ... Tristan McLean's daughter, right?"

Acting came in handy.

"Yeah. Tanned skin, choppy brown hair, color-changing eyes. Really pretty. Have you seen her around?"

"Hmm ... maybe once or twice, but I've never formally met her. I think I know her dorm room, though. Can I ... um ... meet your friends?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn't reject the offer. "Sure. Come on."

Piper fell into step with Jason. Jason had asked about the school, and Piper was explaining to him when they were met with two familiar faces.

Both were pretty and intimidating, one with calculating gray eyes and blonde curls. The other had obsidian eyes and long, dark hair pulled into a braid.

"Jason." Reyna sighed in relief, and for the first time, she noticed Piper. "Who's your friend?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Hey, Reyna. This is Rebecca Jones, I accidentally ran into her earlier, but she said she knows where Piper is."

"Not where Piper is," Piper corrected. Despite her acting drills, she found it awkward talking in third person. "I know her dorm, but not her current location. She could be anywhere right now."

"Right."

"Hi, Rebecca!" Annabeth said brightly, waving at her. "Nice to meet you."

Piper bit back a "I MISSED YOU SO FREAKING MUCH" and smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"Well." Jason shoved a hand through his blonde hair and wrapped an arm around Reyna. "Let's go, then."

Piper walked alongside Annabeth, who was obsessing over the architecture. Piper had to admit that the architecture was pretty nice, but Annabeth was practically screaming.

"... and that building over there - oh my gosh, it's amazing! How did they build that? I need a copy of the blueprints ..."

Piper smiled to herself. Annabeth hadn't changed.

Annabeth continued to ask Piper about the architecture. Piper answered, trying to sound as excited as she could, though she wasn't particularly interested in the process people took to build that "highly complex building with the modernized roof and elaborate windows over there."

"Hey, Jason, where can I find a taco? Do you think they have tacos here?"

Piper froze. The voice undoubtedly came from a boy, so Annabeth and Reyna were out of the question. She highly doubted that Jason had said that.

Slowly, she turned.

Leo Valdez, dark curls unruly and brown eyes wild, stood there, five bucks in hand. "I want a taco."


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAAAAAAAI. JUST TELLING YOU THAT I CHANGED THE TITLE TO "THE WAY THE FUTURE UNFOLDS"**

**IT SEEMS BETTER THAT WAY. I DON'T KNOW. ANYWAY, ENJOY THE UPDATE.**

* * *

><p>"Hmm. I dunno where you can get a taco. Rebecca?"<p>

Piper's eyes widened behind her sunglasses. "Um ... uh ..."

"Hello?" It was Leo this time, arching an eyebrow.

Piper squeezed her eyes shut, exhaling before opening them again. "Yeah. The cafeteria sells tacos. They have breakfast tacos right now. Because, it's ... you know. Breakfast."

"Got it ..." Leo said suspiciously. "How much do they cost?"

"Erm ... five bucks should be good. You got it."

"What's in them?"

"Uh. Breakfast stuff?"

"Do they taste good?"

"Well, I've never really-"

"Leo," Annabeth interrupted. "You're pestering the poor girl. I'm sure she has better things to talk about than the quality of school tacos."

"... fair enough."

Annabeth smiled and turned back to Piper. "Now, Rebecca, about those blueprints-"

"Annabeth, you're pestering the poor girl," Leo drawled, mimicking Annabeth. "I'm sure she has better things to talk about than the blueprints for school buildings."

Piper couldn't help it. She laughed. It wasn't even that funny, really, but she _had _missed Leo. And Annabeth. Percy, Frank, Hazel, even Jason and Reyna.

Leo grinned at her. "So ... Rebecca, huh?"

"That's my name." Piper smiled nervously.

"Cute name. You're a cute girl. Wanna go out sometime?"

Piper blinked. "Uh ..."

"Leo!" Annabeth scolded. "You just met her!"

"She _is _cute!"

"Sorry," Jason apologized. "He doesn't usually ask people out that early ... I mean, usually. Sometimes, I guess, if he really likes them, then he'll ask them out early ... like in your case."

Piper blushed. "Does he really like me?"

Jason gestured toward a bickering Leo and Annabeth. "Well, if he's arguing with Annabeth about it, then yeah. Annabeth can be pretty scary."

"I HEARD THAT, GRACE!"

Jason blanched. "Told you."

"Annabeth isn't _that_ bad," Reyna spoke up, rolling her eyes. "She can be really nice or bubbly. Like, when she's talking about architecture." Piper shrugged; she had to agree with her on that. "Watch out for Valdez, though, he's a brat."

"Hey!" Leo yelled in protest.

"It's true."

"How am I a brat?" He demanded.

"Well, for one thing, you excessively ask out girls."

"I only asked you out _once_!"

"Correction: you only _tried _to ask me out once."

"And you ended up with a broken arm," Jason added.

"Don't remind me of that, dude!"

"And you're just plain _annoying_."

"That's not a descriptive answer," Leo argued.

"You are a little annoying," Jason admitted.

"I think you have _way_ too much sugar," Annabeth continued.

"Hey," Piper said gently, speaking up for the first time. "I don't think he's that bad. He seems pretty cool."

"Thank you!" Leo cried out, wrapping an arm around Piper. She blushed again.

"Yeah, well, try being stuck on a boat with him." Annabeth had crossed her arms.

"You've only known him for a few minutes." Reyna tilted her head.

"Not really," Piper muttered under her breath. She coughed and straightened. "Well, I'm sure that he has his moments."

"And you wonder why I like this girl." Leo grinned at Piper again, and she smiled back. She was sure of it; she really had missed Leo. A lot. Admittedly, it was annoying that when she first saw him again, they didn't even know it was her. She certainly didn't intend to keep it that way. She wanted all of them to find out, to realize it was her, eventually, but maybe she could play around with them for a while.

How would they react when they found out? Would they be happy? Surprised? Angry, possibly, that she'd been messing around with them?

Maybe she just had to wait to see the way the future unfolds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pretty good taco."

Piper laughed. "I heard."

Leo wiped his hands off, staring at the empty plate. "... hey, Rebecca, you got five bucks?"

"Leo, you are not getting a third taco."

Leo's face went blank. "Okay."

It took Piper too long to realize what she had done.

Annabeth froze, dropping her fork. Slowly, she looked up, staring quizzically at Piper. "... Rebecca. Quick question. Erm ... how did you do that, exactly?"

"Do what?" Piper asked, as convincingly as possible.

"You just ... how did you do that? How did you make him do what you want?"

"Oh ... I dunno. It's kind of a gift. My mom, you see, we're _very _close, she said that I'd been able to do that for a long time. I'm very convincing, apparently ..." She put emphasis on the _very _part, just in case Annabeth got suspicious. Sometimes, Piper feared the girl was too intelligent for her own good. Annabeth's eyebrow rose higher, and Piper caught her breath.

"Huh. Cool talent. Reminds me of my friend ... Piper, you know, the one we're looking for? Yeah, she had a way with words. _Definitely _had a way with words." Annabeth shrugged and went back to eating her waffle.

Piper relaxed.

"So, Rebecca." Leo leaned back in his chair and draped an arm around Piper's shoulder, making her blush. Annabeth must have seen it; she grinned at Piper, winking. "What's this school all about? Jacob's School for the Perforated Apes?"

Piper choked on her orange juice, coughing. Leo looked surprised and jumped back initially, though he seemed to realize what was happening and patted Piper's back. "What happened?"

Piper coughed one more time, but it turned into a laugh. "I'm sorry, that was funny. It's Johnson's School for the Performing Arts, actually-"

"I'm pretty sure he knew it was called that, he just decided to be an idiot right about now," Reyna supplied.

"Hey!"

Piper smiled again, shaking her head. "Anyway, it's obviously a school for the performing arts. You can be an actor, a singer, a dancer, a musician ... that stuff. Like Juilliard, but less popular. And in Florida. How'd you guys get here?"

Jason grinned. "We have a friend."

Piper grinned back, internally. Hazel must have manipulated the mist. "Ah, okay."

"Some of us got in on pure talent. Like Percy." Annabeth beamed, and before she could stop herself, Piper asked how _Percy_, of all people, managed to actually get into the school.

When the other four questioned her, she tried her best to make up an excuse. "I mean, you know. What did he do? What's he good at? I'm always looking for new actors! I think we're actually lacking them ..."

"Percy is actually a _really _good singer. I think he inherited it from one of his ... relatives ..." Jason shared a knowing look with Annabeth.

Thank the gods for improv.

Truthfully, Piper wished she could reveal herself then and there. She wanted them to know it was her, she wanted to see their reactions, she wanted them to share everything that's happened over the past two years. Yet, she felt like she needed more time. Maybe she just wanted to play around with them for a bit. She wasn't entirely sure about the whole thing.

"Hey, Pipe-"

Piper whipped around and wrapped her arms around the mouth of her roommate, who screamed in response.

"Jess, shh!" Piper whisper-yelled. Jess nodded rapidly, motioning toward Piper's hands. Her blue eyes screamed, _get your hands off my mouth_!

"Sorry," Piper said sheepishly, turning back toward Leo, Annabeth, Reyna, and Jason. The boys, being themselves, looked utterly dumbfounded, while the girls, being themselves, both had a critical eyebrow raised.

"Um ... excuse us for a minute?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded slowly, and Piper grabbed Jess' arm, pulling her away.

"What the heck was that about?" Jess demanded.

Piper sighed, fixing her curls. "It's a long story-"

"I want to know!"

"Those are my friends, okay? They're my really good friends, and I haven't seen them in a year, but I don't want them to realize it's me, so I took a fake name - Rebecca, if you were wondering - and when you said my name I freaked out."

"... that's not a very long story."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Why don't you want them to know it's you?"

"I don't know, I just ... _don't_!"_  
><em>

"... good thing you were wearing sunglasses, then."

"Eh."

"The Latino boy is cute. You know, the one with the curly dark hair and brown eyes? What's his name?"

"Leo." Piper bit her lip, resisting the urge to say "back off."

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky, short, and late. I apologize.<strong>


	5. IMPORTANT: MUST READ! I AM SO SORRY

**I've never wanted to be one to do this.**

**I always hated it when I found a story that I loved ****_so much. _****After what feels like an eternity, I get a new update.**

**And I find out that they're discontinuing the story.**

**(I'm making this way more dramatic than I should be. I'll shut up and get to the point.)**

**Yes, I'm discontinuing this story, and I'm ****_so incredibly sorry. _Keep reading, though, because there's some news you might want to read about.**

**It's just that I usually forget or don't find the time to update, and when I try to I can't think of anything. I simply can't think of any way to continue the story.**

**Okay. I'm going to give you guys a chance to continue this story yourself. If you'd like to continue it, PM me with the following:**

**1. Why you want to continue the story**

**2. Your plans for the story**

**3. A sample of your writing**

**I'll announce the "winner" as soon as possible. If you "win," make sure to copy and paste all the chapters I've already written to start off with, and continue from there.**

**I will keep this story up until January - it should be deleted by the first week of 2015 or so, but if I don't find a winner then I might keep it up longer.**

**I'm continuing all my other stories, though. To any of you that have read _Skyscraper_ - minor hiatus, I suppose, I need to create a prophecy. I believe it's only going to be three long chapters. The first one I've posted is obviously an introduction, the second is the main quest, and the third would be a little surprise for all of Jay's friends back home.**

**_Taught to Never Give Up_ ... still working on that. See, that one, I actually have something planned. I created _The Way the Future Unfolds_ because I was bored and couldn't sleep.**

**_Those Kaleidoscope Eyes_ - I _definitely _have a plan for that one, and even if I don't update in a year, I'm going to continue it.**

**_ANNOUNCEMENTS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO LOOK AT_**

**1. Keep an eye out for _Broken_, _Karaoke with the Demigods_, and maybe even a collection of fluffy Christmas one-shots. If you guys want one, just tell me and I'll get to work.  
><strong>

**2. Don't expect too many updates until 2015. I'll be on vacation from the 12th to January.**


	6. WINNER

**Hey guys!**

**Okie dokie - so I'm not going to be all grand or extravagant or dramatic or anything. AbbytheDivergentDemigod gets to adopt the story, so check out her profile to see when she gets it up.**

**Again, I'm really sorry I had to discontinue.**

**See you somewhere else?**

**~ DD42**


End file.
